As is well known, motorcycles generally include a frame assembly that is made up of a welded-up construction. The typical frame construction includes a headpipe at the front of the frame and which dirigibly supports the front wheel via a steerable front fork assembly. From this headpipe, there extends generally rearwardly and in somewhat downward fashion one or more main tubes. In addition, down tubes also are affixed at their forward ends to this headpipe and extend downwardly and rearwardly. At the rear ends, the main tubes and down pipes are joined, frequently by a bracket assembly. This bracket assembly provides a support for the rear wheel and/or the rear wheel suspension mechanism. Although the shape of the individual frame members may vary, the described construction generally is the type utilized on the great majority of the motorcycles.
In this motorcycle design, the engine is mounted to the frame assembly, generally resting upon the down tubes. An drive shaft extends from a crankcase transmission assembly of the engine. The drive shaft extends rearwardly to a final drive housing mounted adjacent the rear wheel on the frame. In some instances, the drive shaft extends through one of the tubes of the frame assembly between the final drive housing and the crankcase transmission assembly.
This particular frame construction is generally satisfactory in that it supports the motorcycle and its components. This frame construction is undesirable from the standpoint that the rear wheel and drive assembly are not readily serviceable.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle frame assembly which allows for simple removal of the rear wheel and drive assembly.